Project Banjo Bancy Premiere Showdisc (Only Exists in The BancyToon Universe)
Project Banjo Bancy Premiere Show is an upcoming audio-animatronic DVD showdisc (similar to ShowBiz Pizza's "Concept Unification Premiere" VHS Showtape!) made by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory exclusively for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse locations in all thirteen American locations and only two Canadian locations! This also marks as the very second modern-day MouseTronics "family entertainment center" showdisc to be fully upgraded to DVD preceding after Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Christmas 2016" show and Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's "Christmas 2016" show after it turns out that the "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Summer 2016" show and Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's "Back to School 2016" show were the very last MouseTronics "family entertainment center" showdiscs to have Audio CD versions of its 16x9 Widescreen Video DVD Showdisc counterparts before immediately upgrading to DVD Video and additional 16x9 HDTV Monitors. However, this will be the very first Bancy's Pizza Funhouse DVD Showdisc to introduce fans to The NEW three-staged "Banjo Bancy and the Funhouse Toons" audio-animatronic show even though its one-staged counterpart was proven enough of a success that MouseTronics staff came up with the idea of converting the entire three-staged "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" into the new three-staged "Banjo Bancy and the Funhouse Toons" with newly retrofitted mechs, new cosmetics (I.E. new fake fur, new clothes, silicone masks, etc.) and many more! The new "Banjo Bancy and the Funhouse Toons" animatronic show will be installed from the last week of December 2016 through the beginning of August 2016 in all 3-Stage "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" locations. Complete DVD Showdisc Show Segment 1 New York, New York (Original "Frank Sinatra" Album Recording) "Welcome to Our NEW Show!" Skit You and I (Original "Delegation" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 1 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Boogie Wonderland LIVE!" special show) CARTOON - "New Student Ratwaller" (Igafo-Te'o-Steiner's BancyToon Favorites) SPECIAL VIDEO - Disney & PIXAR's "Finding Dory" Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital HD Promo Clip No. 1 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Banjo Bancy's Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 2 Dig A Tunnah Dance (Original "Lion King 1-1/2" OST Album Recording) "Welcome Back to our NEW Show" Skit Boogie Wonderland (Original "Earth, Wind and Fire" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 2 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video CARTOON - "Technological Threat" (Kroyer Films' Digitally Remastered Classic!) SPECIAL VIDEO - Disney & PIXAR's "Finding Dory" Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital HD Promo Clip No. 2 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Banjo Bancy's Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 3 When I Fall In Love (Original "Sleepless in Seattle" OST Album Recording sung by Mike and Michelle!) "Derpy Cat reads the letter to Bancy about his new gig" Skit Why Should I Worry (Original "Oliver and Company" OST Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 3 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Mike and Michelle LIVE!" special show) CARTOON - "All In a Nutshell" (Disney's "Donald Duck" Cartoon) MUSIC VIDEO - "Streets of Gold" (Disney's Sing-Along Songs) 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Banjo Bancy's Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 4 Blue Moon (Original The Marcels Album Recording) "Derpy Cat reads the letter to Michelle about her crush on Mike" Skit "Streets of Gold" (Original "Oliver and Company" OST Album Recording) "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (Original "Elton John" OST Album Recording from "The Lion King") Intermission Video Segment 4 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video CARTOON - "Is There A Doctor in The Mouse?" (Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection) MUSIC VIDEO - "Circle of Life" (Disney's Sing-Along Songs) 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Banjo Bancy's Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Production Notes To Be Announced